Dean Ambrose and the Secret Rings
by LK2018
Summary: A genie named Shahra asked for Dean Ambrose help to save her world from a evil genie called the Erazor Djinn, he wants the Seven world rings so it's up to Shahra & Dean to get the rings before Erazor does, to save Arabian Nights
1. Chapter 1

**Dean Ambrose and the Secret Rings**

 **Monday 2:40 PM**

5 hours before Raw is on the air, WWE Superstar Dean Ambrose is lying on a floor. He is asleep with a book covering his head*

 **Dean:** ZZZ...

 **Voice:** Um...

 **Dean:** ZZZ...

 **Voice:** Hmph! Hey, wake up!

Dean wakes up and takes the book from his head

 **Dean:** Yaaaaawwn! Boy, did I doze off again? What time is it?

Dean goes to hold his phone but instead he holds a big ring

 **Dean:** Huh?!

 **Voice:** You are the chosen one.

A female genie comes from the ring, as Dean surprised.

 **Dean:** Ahh... What the...!

 **Genie:** Do not be alarmed! I am Shahra, the Genie of the Ring...you know, like "Aladdin and the Magic Lamp"...? (holds the book)

 **Dean:** Don't think I've read that.

 **Shahra:** What? You've got to be kidding me! It's the best story of all the Arabian Nights! Or at least the 2nd best... But that's besides the point. Please, look at this!

Shahra shows Dean the book. Dean starts turning the pages

 **Dean:** Hey, the page is blank!

 **Shahra:** Our world... The world of the Arabian Nights is vanishing.

 **Dean:** Vanishing? But how?

 **Shahra:** This is the work of an incredibly evil spirit... the Erazor Djinn.

 **Dean:** Erazor... Who?

 **Shahra:** Erazor Djinn. He used his evil magic to become even more powerful. He could not bear to simply remain in the book any longer. And so he has begun to set the inscriptions free, absorbing the power of the book itself.

 **Dean:** The power of the book?

 **Shahra:** If our world ceases to exist, then not only those stories will be silenced forever, but the Erazor Djinn will then be unleashed into your world.

 **Dean:** That definitely sounds like trouble. But, what do you want me to do?

 **Shahra:** I want you to stop him... You must stop the Erazor Djinn. Only you, the chosen one, can do it.

 **Dean:** Hmm. So, this guy needs someone to put him in his place, does he? I suppose I can help out with that. It might even be fun. But... this is all something out of a storybook, right? How am I supposed to do anything about that?

 **Shahra:** That's easy. You are my master, having called forth the Genie of the Ring. As such, I am able to grant your wishes. Simple wishes, at any rate. Bringing you into the world of the Arabian Nights is within my power.

 **Dean:** What?! Inside that book?

Shahra transforms into a ring as it's heading towards Dean.

 **Shahra:** Now, please, place the ring on your finger.

Dean took the ring and places it in his finger

 **Dean:** Like this? (Sparks come from the ring) OUCH! Hey, take it easy!

 **Shahra:** My apologies, o Master. But now, the contract has been sealed.

 **Dean:** Contract? "What"

 **Shahra:** Yes. As master of the ring, I am now bound to protect you. Now, rub the ring.

 **Dean:** (rubs the ring) Like... like this?

Then Smoke appears. After it vanishes, Shahra appears.

 **Shahra:** "O Master of the ring, what is thy wish?"

Then all of a sudden Dean started to sneeze.

 **Dean:** Achoo! Achoo! How about a handkerchief for starters! Make that a few!

As Shahra snap her fingers, Dean gets buried in handkerchiefs, leaving only his head out

 **Dean:** Thanks! You're a lifesaver! You see, I caught this cold, yesterday, and...

 **Shahra:** Please, be serious!

 **Dean:** Okay, okay! Thanks for the hankies, though.

 **Shahra:** Oh, please, someone tell me this isn't really happening...

 **Dean:** Alright... let's go! Take me to this world of the Arabian Nights!

 **Shahra:** As you wish, Master!

 **Dean:** Quit it, will you! My name's Dean. Dean Ambrose!

 **Shahra:** Very well, then, Dean... the Legendary Ambrose. Here we go! Into the world of the Arabian Nights!

 **Dean:** OK! But promise me that I'll be back here before Raw goes on the air.

 **Shahra:** as you wish! Master

Shahra makes a magic carpet appear. Dean boards it

 **Dean:** Now THIS is first-class! Here we go!

Dean and Shahra enter the book. The book closes.

* * *

They arrive to the Arabian Night, as they are running in Lost Prologue

 **Dean:** So, who's this guy who's trying to make the world disappear again?

 **Shahra:** You mean the Erazor Djinn?

 **Dean:** Yeah, that's right. Could you take me to him?

But then all of a sudden, a Purple lights appear in front of Dean and Shahra*

 **Shahra:** There is no need.

 **Dean:** Whaddya mean?

 **Shahra:** He's here!

Dean stop running as a purple circles appear. From those circles appears the Erazor Djinn. He tries to slash Dean with his razor. Dean backflips to avoid

 **Dean:** What was that all about... talk about close shaves... Maybe you know where I could get my quills sharpened, too?

 **Shahra:** Dean! That's him! He's the evil spirit who's striking the words of our world from the pages!

 **Erazor:** You... you must be that brat boy that just got added to the story...

 **Dean:** Don't you know anything? I'm not a brat!

 **Erazor:** I am Erazor Djinn! I am the one who shall carve up this world as I see fit.

 **Dean:** Yeah... well if you're going to do that, can you at least wait until I'm done reading it, first?

 **Shahra:** Dean...

 **Erazor:** One hundred of the One Thousand and One Nights have already been wiped clean! And soon, the rest shall join them, night by night. And then, with the seven World Rings...

 **Dean:** Seven What Rings?

 **Erazor:** You have gathered the seven World Rings for me, have you not, Shahra, my dear?

 **Shahra:** Are you still going on about that? I told you, those things don't even exist! And even if they did, I'd never give them to you!

 **Erazor:** Oh! Wouldn't you, though? I suppose a suitable punishment is in order.

A flame appeares in Erazor's finger. He shoots it to strike Shahra

 **Dean:** "Look out!"

Dean gets in front and gets hit in his chest

 **Dean (Hurt):** Ugh!

 **Shahra:** Dean! Are you alright

 **Erazor:** Aha... hahaha. So, this is how Judgement is dealt, is it? Hmmm. This should be interesting. You listening? Bring me the seven World Rings before the arrow of flame extinguishes. If you do not, your life is forfeit.

 **Dean (In pain):** "What…"

 **Erazor:** Next, I think I shall collect the life of King Shahryar...

Erazor disapperars the same way he appeared, as shahra try to help Dean to get up.

 **Shahra:** The king is the creator of the Arabian Nights and the main character of the story!

 **Dean:** With my speed and strength, we'll just have to make sure we get to him first!


	2. Chapter 2

Dean and Shahra arrive in a palace, while trying to find the king

 **Dean:** Where is he? Are we too late?

A pot breaks and King Shahryar (whose counterpart is The Miz) appears from inside it

 **Dean:** "Oh you have got to be kidding me" What's The Miz doing here?! Aha! I knew it! This is all another one of your schemes!

 **Shahryar:** What is the meaning of this? I am Shahryar, king of this land!

 **Dean:** Really Miz, what are you up to this time?

Shahra gets in front of Shahryar

 **Shahra:** Dean, wait! You're making a mistake! This is him. This is King Shahryar!

 **Dean:** Seriously?!

 **Shahryar:** Such insolence! Guards! Seize this blue spiky thing at once!

 **Shahra:** Where are your men, Your Highness?

 **Shahryar:** Oh, that's right... let me explain. When the evil spirits appeared out of nowhere, everyone turned and ran. And I was stuck having to hide in that jar.

 **Dean:** "Ah guys INCOMING BIRD"

Dean point something up the sky, a pterosaur appears, taking King Shahryar with him

 **Shahryar:** Noooo! Help meeee!

But then Dean heard a scream, he look down and saw someone in danger.

 **Dean:** Well, well. Guess it's time for a little action.

Two evil genies threaten Ali Baba (whose counterpart is Roman Reigns). Dean head towards them and defeats the evil genies.

 **Ali Baba:** Oh, thank you! I thought I was done for!

 **Dean:** Oh my god! Roman? What are you doing here, too?

 **Ali Baba:** ...Roman? My... my name is Ali Baba.

 **Dean:** Come on, Roman! I know it's you!

 **Shahra:** I'm very sorry. He seems to have you mistaken for someone else.

 **Ali Baba:** Oh, it's okay! I'm still very grateful that you saved me! I might not be very strong, but I've still got some tricks up my sleeve. If you ever need my help in return, it would be the least I could do to repay you.

 **Shahra:** Thank you! If something comes up, we'll be sure to call you!

Dean and Shahra left as they continue their mission. They are in Sand Oasis. The Sand Scorpion appears before them. It has eyes everywhere*

 **Shahra:** Dean, look!

 **Dean:** Whoa! I take it that's not something you see every day, huh?

 **Shahra:** That must be a monster summoned forth by the Erazor Djinn!

 **Dean:** Shahra! Can't you do something about it with your magic?

 **Shahra:** I'm sorry, Dean. My magic is no match for that of the Erazor Djinn.

 **Dean:** OK then! Guess I'll just have to deal with him the old-fashioned way! And hey, don't look so glum Shahra! I'll have you smiling by the end of this. And that's not me ordering you as your master. That's a promise from me to you.

Dean gives his pinky finger to Shahra

 **Shahra:** Yes... all right.

 **Dean:** All right! Let's do it!

 **Shahra:** A promise...

Shahra looks at her finger; this is the first time she made a friend. Dean and Shahra are in Sand Oasis

 **Shahra:** There it is, Dean!

 **Dean:** So that's...

 **Shahra:** This must be one of the seven World Rings the Erazor Djinn spoke of!

Shahra tries to pick it up but it went through her

 **Shahra:** I can't pick it up...

Then Dean picks it up and a Sparks come from it*

 **Dean:** Ow!

 **Shahra:** "When darkness descends upon the Arabian Nights - the legendary Ambrose from another world shall come."

 **Dean:** Me? Legendary? You've got to be kidding me! You're gonna make me blush!

 **Shahra:** "When the seven rings that control the worlds are gathered, the portal between the worlds shall open. But the life of the collector of the rings shall be offered up in sacrifice as the key for that control." That's what is written in the newest chapter of the Arabian Nights.

 **Dean:** Say what?! I'm supposed to be a sacrifice?

 **Shahra:** That, I cannot say for sure. But I do belive that these World Rings hold the key to some kind of mystery. And I think that we need to collect them to get to the bottom of this mystery.

 **Dean:** Well, considering I still have this arrow in me to worry about, I guess I'm in a pinch either way, right?

 **Shahra:** I'm sorry. It's my fault that all of this is happening to...

 **Dean:** Hey, don't worry about it. Besides, don't you know how fast I am? Time may fly, but I'm even faster.

Dean starts running with Shahra following, but then they saw the pterosaur that is holding King Shahryar's cape with his beak. Shahryar is trying to free himself. Dean is looking upwards*

 **Shahryar:** You! lunatic thing! Do something! Save me!

Shahryar's gets free but starts falling, Shahra closes her eyes so she won't see Shahryar falling, she hears no noise and opens her eyes. Dean is holding Shahryar's cape with his right foot*

 **Shahra:** Whew!

Shahryar starts moving his arm up and down, mad at Dean.

 **Shahryar:** How dare you! I am the King! Must you be so rude?

 **Dean:** Sorry!

 **Shahra:** Your Highness, where did that spirit go?

 **Shahryar:** Just as feared, he's gone ahead to that castle and it seems more minions are being assembled.

 **Dean:** Castle?

Dean and Shahra see the Evil Foundry in the horizon

 **Shahra:** There's a giant fortress just ahead. It's a relic from an ancient kingdom.

Dean and Shahra arrive in a jungle and then they saw something up the sky.

 **Dean:** Hey, look at that!

 **Shahra:** It's another of the seven World Rings.

Dean grabs it and a sparks come out from it

 **Dean:** Ah! This power...

 **Shahra:** This must be what has driven the spirits mad, I think. It's only recently that they have been behaving this way.

 **Dean:** Well, I think I've had just enough of this. Speaking of which, as Genie of the Ring, can I ask you for a favor?

 **Shahra:** "O Master, your wish is my command."

 **Dean:** Do you think you can take this Judgement thing out of my chest for me? (Points at his flame)

 **Shahra:** ... I am sorry.

 **Dean:** Hey, no worries. Cheer up. Don't sweat it! Anyways, no adventure is fun if it's too easy, right? Although it would have been nice if your magic DID work, in any case. Okay, then! Let's keep going!

 **Shahra:** Yes!


	3. Chapter 3

Dean and Shahra are in Evil Foundry. The Erazor Djinn is in fron of them, surrounded by purple circles and sparks*

 **Dean:** It's him! What's he doing here?!

 **Shahra:** He's calling more spirits!

 **Dean:** Spirits?

 **Erazor:** Ifalas zaras I e zaraq Ifalas zaras I e zaraq Come forth from the fiery depths of Jahannam, ye condemed by Iblis! Iz Afrit!

A fiery robot called Ifrit comes from the lava

 **Dean:** That's...

 **Shahra:** It's a djinn that controls fire... It's called an Ifrit!

 **Erazor:** I have already carved up half of the pages that make up this world.

 **Shahra:** Then why do you need to call forth a creature like that?

 **Erazor:** I've decided to let the Ifrit burn whatever pages remain in the book. You, brat! Have you gathered the seven rings yet?

 **Dean:** And enough of that brat stuff... seriously!

 **Erazor:** All you filthy vermin are worthless just the same... At any rate, you'd better hurry it up!

Dean's flame is burning out

 **Dean:** Dang!

 **Erazor:** With only half of the flame left, only half of your life force remains.

Erazor disappears in purple circles

 **Dean:** Hey wait!

Dean starts running after him, but the Irit gets in front of him

 **Dean:** Hey, you! Get out of our way!

Dean's home attacks the Ifrit with no result. Sonic looks at him amazed

 **Dean:** What the... That didn't work?

 **Shahra:** It's no use, Dean! Your life is tied to the flame! You cannot fight fire with fire!

 **Dean:** Oh yeah? Just watch me! (Second time didn't work too) Oh, this does NOT look good! Shahra! Lend me your power!

Dean rubs the ring

 **Dean:** "Time Break!"

Dean slows time and runs from the Ifrit as he tries to grab him

 **Dean:** Sorry, but we've got to run! Don't worry - I'm sure we'll get the chance to play again real soon!

Dean and shahra got away from Ifrit as they head back to sand oasis; they meet up with Ali Baba and tell him everything that just happen.

 **Dean:** ...then we escaped back here.

 **Ali Baba:** Hmmmm. Well, let's see... My friend Sinbad might be able to share some of his worldly knowledge with you.

 **Dean:** Ok so, where is he?

 **Ali Baba:** Well, according to rumor, he was fighting some pirates when he was taken away by the Rukh.

 **Dean:** The Rukh...

 **Ali Baba:** It's a giant bird. Well, not exactly a bird. It's more like a living fossil.

 **Dean:** Huh. Well, okay, so then where is this, er... bird thing?

 **Ali Baba:** I think the Rukh flocks someplace out in the skies to the west.

 **Dean:** The skies, huh? OK! Hey, Shahra!

Dean rubs the ring

 **Shahra:** "O Master, what is thy wish?"

 **Dean:** We need that magic carpet! We've got ourselves a Rukh to track down!

Shahra makes the magic carpet appear. Dean and Shahra go to the sky. They have arrived in the Levitated Ruin. In front of them is Sinbad (whose counterpart is Seth Rollins) inside a locked cage

 **Dean:** No way, Seth! How'd you get here?

 **Sinbad:** I am Sinbad of the Seven Seas! Adventurer of Adventurers. Who the heck are you?

 **Shahra:** Oh, Sinbad! It truly is you, the great adventurer? Would you be willing to give us some of your worldy wisdom?

 **Sinbad:** Hey, er, Miss... uh...

 **Shahra:** Shahra.

 **Sinbad:** Shahra. Listen, I hate to break it to you, but I'm kind of stuck, here. You're the ones who should be helping me.

 **Shahra:** I feel a strong magical force here. It must be the work of the Erazor Djinn. Which means if we can break the spell we can undo this lock!

 **Sinbad:** Now you're talking, that's the ticket, Shahra!

 **Dean:** Come on, Shahra, let's just leave him there.

 **Sinbad:** Hey, listen, Mr! Life's a game of give and take, see? You help me get out of here... and in return, I'll help you out later. Not a bad deal, huh?

 **Dean:** Wisdom... Seth?

 **Sinbad:** Who?

 **Dean:** Ah, never mind. Come on, let's find that key!

Dean and Shahra go away to find the key.

 **Sinbad:** "Hey wait Mr, tell me who Seth is?"

After they found the key, Dean set Sinbad free and then Ali Baba meet up with them.

 **Sinbad:** Phew! Okay, so about the fire genie, then... Why not just try splashing some water on him?

 **Dean:** WOW! The wisdom of Sinbad of the Seven Seas! The adventurer of adventurers!

 **Sinbad:** Hey, I don't see you coming up with any better ideas!

Sinbad pushes Dean's picture and they start fighting. Ali Baba gets between them

 **Ali Baba:** Stop it! The problem is, how are we going to get enough water to put out a fire genie, then?

 **Sinbad:** I was getting to that. You see, the pirates who locked me up here took the Water Blue Ring I use to control storms.

 **Ali Baba:** A water blue...

 **Shahra:** Ring.

 **Dean:** First a fire genie, and now pirates, huh? The Arabian Nights really are worlds of endless aventures, aren't they?

Dean is in the Levitated Ruin after defeating some spirits

 **Dean:** Man... there's just no end to these evil spirits, is there?

But then Dean saw a World Ring appears from the sky

 **Shahra:** That's...

 **Dean:** It must be another of the seven World Rings.

Dean grabs the ring, and a sparks come from it

 **Shahra:** Are you okay?

 **Dean:** Yeah, I'm fine. Ok...alright. Just touching it makes me feel like I've got a whirlpool of emotions spiraling around inside me. I can't even begin to imagine what having all seven rings would do to someone. It might even open up the gates of hell..

 **Shahra:** Dean... here.

Shahra gives Dean a brain-like object

 **Shahra:** I want you to hold on to this.

 **Dean:** Uh... okay. What is it?

 **Shahra:** If nothing else we do is able to stop him, this will be our final resort.

 **Dean:** Shahra...

 **Shahra:** I cannot use it by myself.

Dean and Shahra are in Pirate Storm. It is raining and there is a pirate ship far away

 **Dean:** There they are!

 **Shahra:** They must have the ring that lets them control the power of storms!

They start shooting cannonballs at them.

 **Dean:** Shoot first and ask questions later, huh? That's pirates for ya.

 **Shahra:** Come on, let's just hurry!

 **Dean:** All right, fine. Let's do it!

Dean and Shahra are in Pirate Storm, looking at the pirate ship far away. It starts raining. Some slime djinns (electrifying genies) fuse together. They form a monster with 4 horns, a pirate hat and two arms called Capitain Bemoth*

 **Dean:** Aha, someone's looking for a duel!

 **Shahra:** Dean...

 **Dean:** This should be interesting. Come on, let's have some fun!

Dean and Shahra are in Pirate Storm, and saw a World Ring comes from the sky

 **Shahra:** That's another of the seven rings... the Water Blue Ring. I can't even touch the ring.

 **Dean:** Looks like I'm the only one that can touch them. I betcha it's because I'm not from this world. Does this mean these rings aren't from this world, either?

Shahra tries to grab the ring but it falls into Dean's hand below, and a Sparks come from the ring

 **Shahra:** Dean...

 **Dean:** This has to be the ring that Sinbad was telling us about before. Now, let's go back and defeat that, um... whatchamacallit.

 **Shahra:** The Ifrit, the great spirit of fire.

Ali Baba arrive in a hurry

 **Ali Baba:** There's smoke coming from the castle! It looks like the Ifrit's power to burn the world away is getting stronger!

 **Dean:** Okay, I'm ready! I hope you're ready for this, genie!

Dean uses the power of the World Ring to even the playing field against the Ifrit. Dean and Shahra arrive in Evil Foundry with the Ifrit in front of them*

 **Dean:** Sorry to keep you waiting! I didn't mean to leave you hanging, earlier. You're not still mad at me, are you? You really need to learn to be more patient, you know. Now, Ring of Water! Bring forth a mighty storm!

Dean holds the ring high up. It starts raining above the Ifrit, Smoke comes from the Ifrit

 **Shahra:** Dean! Look! The Ifrit is getting weaker!

 **Dean:** Okay, now let's finish him off!

Dean starts running to get the job done. Dean and Shahra are in Evil Foundry watching the Ifrit sink in the lava.

 **Shahra:** Dean you did it.

 **Dean (feeling weak):** Yeah…I did…

But then Dean collapse to the ground.

 **Shahra:** "DEAN"

Shahra runs to Dean and place his head on her knees

 **Shahra:** Dean, are you ok, what's wrong.

 **Dean (weak):** I…don't feel…so good

Shahra check Dean's forehead.

 **Shahra:** Oh my god, you're burning up.

 **Dean (weak):** I'm…so tied…need to rest…my eyes.

 **Shahra:** No Dean, don't go to sleep

But it was too late, Dean in a deep sleep.

 **Shahra:** I need to take him to King Solomon, only he can heel Dean and maybe help us against Erazor Djinn, but first I need to send a message to Ali Baba and Sinbad.

Then Shahra use her magic to summon the magic carpet, as it take her and Dean to King Solomon.

 **Shahra:** Don't worry Dean, you're going to be alright, remember our promise.


End file.
